Shinobu&Hitagi's - Confrontation
by freakazoidian
Summary: Category : Bakemonogatari/化物語 Time : POST Musubimonogatari
1. Chapter 1

001

I love Hitagi, there is no lie about it but there are just some things that really don't go well no matter how hard you try. I'm starting to realize that fact and I have to get ready for the worse or else my soul would end up breaking.

The last time I saw Hitagi was when she went to our house and shared her news about having a new branch here in Japan. She did manage to pull that through but after things have settled down on their side, I'll have to break to her the bad news. Although it is good news especially for Shinobu and me, it is a bad news in terms of my relationship with Hitagi.

In her perspective, all the effort she have put to have a branch here would all be a waste since the primary reason in doing so is for us to be able to live on the same town as before. All of that falls apart when my training starts.

The training would be for six whole months and if the result would be according or beyond expectation, I would be promoted to a higher office and both of us will continue to work internationally going from one country to the next like an some sort of an ambassador.

This is all because of the influence of Shinobu's position as the legendary vampire. Although she is currently tied to me because of the pairing, the entire oddity and specialist community alike has high respect for her. It was not really me but since I'm paired with her, I'll definitely get involved in it too, hence the training.

On this day, I will tell Hitagi about the overseas training that I and Shinobu would be going. I'll tell her about the bad news for our relationship.

And then things went out of hand from there on.

As I enter Hitagi's office, I saw a spacious room full with newly acquired equipment and furniture that Hitagi's financial firm obtained by the used of their budget. I could see how much money they put in making this branch a possibility. The room was wood finished to have a classical appeal. It has an ambiance of a court room. All of the furniture there has brown tones to match the rooms finish. Their equipment is high class so they have a more futuristic feel. But those did not destroy the classic ambiance. It is a mixture of classic and futuristic.

I then asked one of the employees there where the office of Senjougahara Hitagi was and then she pointed me to a large room near the corner of the office.

So I went to that corner and I knocked.

And then a voice said.

"Come in."

The voice belonged to none other than Hitagi.

I opened the door, entered and close it behind me.

"Take a seat."

Hitagi is being formal, probably because of the ambiance of the office. She can't just get to casual because there are other people around and she is one of their superiors.

I then took a seat in front of her table. There were two seats the left and the right. I took the left one.

Because of the rooms lighting, the table and front of the seat was well-lit but there was noticeably a casted shadow behind the chairs.

Then Hitagi asked.

"So what brings you here Koyomi?"

"I'm just visiting to see your new office. When I heard about it, I was excited to see it myself."

"Ah! Is that so?"

"I also want to tell you something. It has something to do with my next assignment."

"I see! So you are doing well in your job. That is good news!"

I'm glad she is happy with it but I'm afraid she will not be when I tell her about the details of the Assignment.

"You are also doing great on your side as well from what I see."

"Not exactly; At least for now but we will eventually have it turn around once we start transferring accounts to this office. After we will be able to take back the money we have spent to open this branch."

That is really something. Someone who is an expert in finance is explaining things relating to money.

"I wish you well then with that."

"Thanks!"

"About my new assignment, Shinobu and I will have to be away from some time. We will be assigned to mediate between the Oddities abroad."

"That is major obligation acting like ambassadors of good will to people you hardly even know."

I feel a tone of irritation from her.

She is not happy at all. I expected that but I hope I could calm her down.

I tried to second her on her opinion so she could see that why it was hard for me to deny it.

"I was not really the one who will represent the specialist side but Shinobu. We would be like an example that humans & oddities can co-exist."

"Shinobu?"

It was in a sarcastic tone coming from her. It is like she is shifting the blame to Shinobu.

Then she stands up from her chair and as she slowly walks towards where I am she started her speech.

"I see and how long is this training?"

"I will be six months and can be extended."

"Extended huh?"

This is getting bad. I feel like every word she says is piercing my back.

"If all goes well that is."

She said in an angrily while she was almost in front of me.

"Do you really understand how hard was it for me... to live apart of from you and how hard I tried to get back to this town…. just to be with you again and now this is what you are telling me... after all has been done…"

And then she swing her one of her arm up and then down again in a very swift motion.

I know what she going to do.

She is going to slap me and it will be really a strong one.

So I readied myself for the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

002

Then something strange happened. There was a voice

a voice coming from behind me said in a commanding tone.

"Stop it right there Tsundere girl…."

Then I saw an arm that went by the side of my face as it tries to catch Hitagi's wrist before it reaches my face.

It was really fast. I hardly see the gap between Hitagi's arm swinging and this one caching it.

On that same moment I saw a glimpse of Shinobu from my rear sight. She was wearing a light pink dress which gradually becomes bloody red.

Shinobu has not been in a child form for some time already. She can maintain her teen form particularly around the age of 17. It was months after our last pairing that I have learned about this. Even in our high vampire state, we still have tolerance from the sun unlike before. This was the same thing when Shinobu had her full form when I got sent to hell.

It is suitable enough because going beyond that will make me smaller that I already am. She will get taller than me beyond that and I find it quite awkward when I walk besides her. I will look like her small brother rather than a partner.

She was really angry. I can feel a bit of a tremor and shaking from the floor and the glass in the room.

Her golden eyes were fiery.

I've never seen her in this rage before.

I need to have this situation calm down.

Shinobu was not letting Hitagi go and Shinobu's grip seams to hurt her.

"Shinobu, please calm down! You could let Hitagi go now."

"Shut up Master! Let me handle this. I have to teach this girl once and for all. I have had enough. I won't let her get pass with this one!"

She told me to back out. This is getting out of my hands but I trust Shinobu would not do anything to put me in trouble so I let her continue.

"It is different when you get hurt because of you job or because you are trying to save someone. This girl is intentionally trying to hurt you just because she does not like what she is hearing."

When I think about it, no matter how strong Shinobu is. She never did hurt me intentionally. She has punched me a lot of times but she did that only because I was doing something bad. She even steps on my foot but that was just to correct me, Hitagi on the other hand, put a hole in my stomach once and pulled my organs out just because she got irritated. Shinobu did nothing then to stop it although it hurt her lot too because of our link.

Shinobu is crying right now. I saw bloody tears coming out of her eyes. Hitagi's eyes got more furious while she is being lectured by Shinobu.

Hitagi doesn't want to hear words like that coming from Shinobu.

"She does not understand all the hardship you are doing just to keep up with your relationship. While I was trying to do everything I can to make you happy, this girl put everything I have done for naught by making you more and more miserable. And on top of that she has the urge to hurt you. She should be thankful that you even went here to let her know what is happening. I would not let her hurt the only person that I care and love the most again!"

Maybe today, she just could not take it anymore. I may be willing to take that hit but for Shinobu who does not want me to get hurt, it would be something that she could not comprehend. That is why she chose to do what she did.

Besides that, I was lost in words with Shinobu's declaration. Shinobu never said "love" before. I know that she asked me once to tell her that I love her but never did she said that word to point to me. The most she says is that I'm an important person to her.

Given how emotional this encounter is, she might have got carried away and had a slip of the tongue.

I guess she really does love me. I already know it but hearing those words coming directly from her made me want to tell her that I love her too but with the current situation, that is a very bad idea.

So instead I got up from the chair where I got pinned down because of all the commotion and grabbed Shinobu's arm.

And I told her.

"It is OK Shinobu; you could let her go now!"

"And Hitagi, please don't make this situation any worse. I don't want to have any trouble between us and if this continues, the specialist may have to initiate an investigation and that would not be good for either of us so I would like this matter laid to rest right here."

I then use my other hand to hug Shinobu and slightly petted her head using my nose to calm her down.

When I did that, she gradually loosens her grip to Hitagi and she hugged me with both her arms.

I then bit a small hole on one of my finger and cover Hitagi's wrist with some of my blood to heal her.

While I was doing that she said.

"So this is what it is all about! You two are really getting along well while I'm here working myself out just to cling to this relationship of ours!"

It was no use, Hitagi is slipping out.

I guess this is the time when you really have to let someone go.

"You are wrong Hitagi! That is not what I see here after hearing what Shinobu had just said. If you really did, you would have not acted like this and say those words. I went here to share something to you. I know it is not something you would like to hear so I waited after you settled down. All that because I don't want your efforts wasted just because of my new assignment. But instead, you took it all out on me. You only thought about your share of hardship and never considered mine."

"Is that all you want to say?"

I already told her everything and it seems that the last string had already been cut. Hitagi and I would not be able to get back together after this.

So I said my last few words.

"Yes that is all! But I would like you to know that you can still come to me if you need anything. Even after all this, you are still someone that I care about. I hope you would not completely shut the doors between us."

"You still have the urge to say that! OK I'll think about it!"

"OK we are leaving!"

"Have fun with your blonde slave girl there!"

Even with her last words. She is really harsh from start to end.

After that, Shinobu & I went to Mister Donuts. I know it is insensitive of me to go on a date with Shinobu after my huge complete break-up with Hitagi, but I need to take care of Shinobu also. With Shinobu a dozen of donuts and two to three mug of coffee is enough to calm her soul. Shinobu is not really the type to hold grudge. She has lived hundreds of years; she knows that nothing good will happen when people hold on things like that. It is best to forgive the event if not the person and move on. After getting a good donuts treat, Shinobu already has a nice smile on her face. I don't like seeing Shinobu crying like that. I'm here to make her happy not sorrowful. She did say that she did all she can to make me happy so I guess it is only right that I should make her happy in return.


End file.
